Un caminos para los dos
by Joey-Gertbliz
Summary: Ranma y Ukyo son los mejores amigos y ella siempre a estado enamorada de el, cierto día deciden hacer un viaje juntos ¿que pasara con su relacion, seguira siendo solamente de amigos? tendran que superar varias dificultades juntos


Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2, esta vez de Ranma y Ukyo que a mi parecer son la mejor pareja, espero sus comentarios y espero que les guste esta historia que aunque me ha costado algo de trabajo me agrada bastante.

* * *

Capitulo 1

- Un viaje para dos -

Eres un tonto Ranma – Akane gritaba a todo pulmón al tiempo que arrojaba un libro a un desconcertado muchacho que se encontraba dormido placidamente en su habitación – levántate rápido – seguía gritando la chica de cabello corto

¿Qué te pasa Akane? – El muchacho de la trenza despertó asustado - ¿Qué acaso estas loca, que manera es esa de comenzar la mañana?

¿Qué le hiciste a P-chan? – Le pregunto muy irritada; estaba con un genio que al parecer ni ella misma se soportaba – no lo encuentro por ningún lado y se que tu tienes algo que ver, pues siempre estas molestándolo.

Yo no le hice nada a ese cerdo mugroso –se defendió Ranma – y si no aparece me alegro, así no tendré que verlo otra vez.

Que malo eres – rugió la chica – eres un desconsiderado, no te preocupas más que por ti mismo.

Eso no es verdad, además te puedo asegurar que ese mugroso animal se a de encontrar bien, lo que pasa es que es muy desorientado.

La chica miro a Ranma de manera extraña – no hables de P-chan como si se tratara de Ryoga.

El desayuno esta listo – la voz de Kazumi Tendo se escucho desde el comedor llamándolos – apresúrense que se va a enfriar.

Todos los de la familia se reunieron para tomar el desayuno. Como siempre Soun y Genma estaban discutiendo sobre quien había echo trampa en su último juego de ajedrez, Nabiki veía el televisor y Kazumi estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron y Akane se sentó para tomar su desayuno pero ranma no lo hizo – lo siento pero ya es algo tarde – dijo el – no podré quedarme a desayunar tengo algo que hacer y ya es tarde.

Momento –dijo el señor Soun algo incrédulo – ¿tratas de decir que no desayunaras antes de irte? – por la expresión que tenia en la cara parecía preocupado por Ranma

Si, así es – contesto – comeré algo por el camino

Entonces yo me comeré la comida de Ranma – comento muy alegre Genma – jajajajajaja me tocara mas comida

¿Como siempre usted no deja pasar ninguna oportunidad verdad señor Saotome? - Soun lanzo una mirada inquisidora hacia su amigo de toda la vida.

Y dime Ranma – comenzó a interrogar Akane - ¿se puede saber a donde vas tan con tanta prisa, que ni siquiera vas a desayunar?

Eso no te interesa – respondió este en tono burlón.

Eres un grosero – se quejo ella – seguramente vas a ver a Shampoo

¿Acaso estas celosa? – voltio el rostro para ver a akane

La chica pareció enfurecer – claro que no, ¿Cómo iba a estar celosa por alguien tan desagradable y arrogante como tu?

Vaya que genio – el chico la miro de lejos – con esa actitud nadie querrá casarse contigo

¡Huuuuy! – Akane estaba roja de coraje – eres tan odioso ¿además que te preocupa? No me casare contigo.

Bien, eso me hace sentir aliviado, como sea, me voy que se me hace tarde – se despidió – y para que sepas no iré a ver a Shampoo.

No me interesa con quien salgas ya vete – ordeno enojada.

Ranma salio de casa de los Tendo y camino por las calles de Nerima en dirección al Ucchan que atendía Ukyo Kuonji.

Hola Ranma – una linda de chica saludaba a este desde la entrada de su negocio cuando lo vio cerca – no pensé que llegaras a venir tan temprano – le sonrió al tiempo que caminaba hacia el.

Si tuve un mal despertar – recordaba a como Akane lo había despertado tan bruscamente por que P-chan se había perdido, al parecer Akane siempre lo culpaba de todo lo malo o extraño que sucediera, ya le tenia mala fe –Akane es desesperante, me hizo enojar y por eso salí mas temprano, ni desayune del coraje.

¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? – Ukyo tomo las manos del chico lo llevo hasta su restaurante – aun no abro, pero te preparare algo delicioso de comer – le dijo sonriendo.

¡OH! – exclamo el – muchas gracias Ukyo, sin duda eres la mejor.

La chica al escuchar esto se puso completamente roja – a que cosas dices Ranma – se dio la vuelta para ranma no se diera cuenta de lo apenada que estaba.

Por cierto Ukyo – comenzó a hablar al momento que Ukyo le daba su plato de okonomiyaki y se sentaba a su lado – ¿de que querías hablarme?

Pues veras Ranma – la chica tomo un folleto de un viaje turístico – este lugar – señalo la fotografía de un lujoso hotel.

¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar?

Hay un yacimiento de manantiales cerca de ese hotel – comenzó a explicar ella – dicen que el agua de estos es milagrosa y además ayuda a mejorar en las artes marciales y pienso que seria bueno relajarnos un momento y que mejor lugar que ir a los manantiales.

Ranma se quedo pensando un momento – si ¿Por qué no? – trago un bocado

Ukyo se puso muy feliz ya que deseaba más que nada pasar tiempo con Ranma y hacerle ver lo mucho que lo quería.

Bueno si es así – ranma se levantó de su asiento después de acabar de comer – ¿cuando nos vamos?

¿Qué tal si salimos el próximo viernes en la tarde? – le prepuso la linda chica con una cara muy sonriente.

Esta bien – respondió el – entonces el viernes en la tarde nos vamos

Los dos comenzaron a platicar de diversos temas y hacer planes para el viaje, después, Ranma ayudo a Ukyo con el restaurante ese día y luego siguieron platicando hasta tarde después de cerrar, parecían una joven pareja y aunque el sabia de los sentimientos de ella se le hacia imposible verla como a una novia, el la quería, ¿y como no? Cuando necesitaba hablar siempre podía recurrir a ella, ya que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y a decir verdad el disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, ella era su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo, Akane estaba en su habitación "ese Ranma, ¿Dónde estará tan tarde? De seguro perdiendo el tiempo como de costumbre" pensó ella " como sea no me interesa ese tonto"

* * *

CONTINUARA...


End file.
